


Quick and Gritty fan art: Tripping

by thekinkfairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkfairy/pseuds/thekinkfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift art for Quick and Gritty, written by wanderlustmind. John Watson on drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Gritty fan art: Tripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustmind/gifts).



Fan art I drew for the amazingly talented Wanderlustminds fic Quick and Gritty. Drawn in manga studio at 3 in the morning with my mouse so it quite literally is Quick and Gritty.


End file.
